


Annie X Hitch

by The_Wolfy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wolfy/pseuds/The_Wolfy
Summary: A short little twist on the scene from Chapter 125 where Hitch discovers Annie outside of her crystal.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Annie X Hitch

Hitch x Annie

After commanding the troops to load their gear, Hitch runs inside, only to find a trail of wet footprints. She follows them into the basement, but as she walks through the door, it closes behind her and a hand forcefully slides onto her throat. Hitch's body jerks a bit out of pleasure as she realizes who it is. IT WAS ANNIE. "Scream and I'll slit your throat." She wispers into Hitch's ear telling her to take off her jacket, but Hitch flips her onto her back so she is sitting on Annie's chest.  
Hitch then seductively slides her jacket off while staring into Annie's baby blue eyes. "Annie, you're soaking wet." Annie grabs a hold of Hitch's shirt, pulling her close. "I've been submerged inside of a crystal for four years. Of course I am." Suddenly Annie feels a hand between her legs as Hitch leans in and kisses her lips with a four year old passion. "That's not what meant Annie." She says, her hand still between Annie's legs. Annie then returns the favor, flipping her over so she is now on Hitch's chest. Annie stares into her eyes. "I'm the top. Now you can scream."


End file.
